A happy fucking birthday
by Crazy Av
Summary: Pour fêter l'anniversaire de leurs capitaine Nekoma a prévue bien sur une surprise mais quel surprise?KuroxKen lemon


**Hey hey x) comme certains et certaine le savent aujourd'hui nous fêtons l'anniversaire de Kurro et je vous propose un os pour fêter ça ** j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'a moi xD et je vous offre un lemon digne de se nom mes petites donc je place se lemon en T ben oui hein xD**

* * *

><p>En se jour de 17Novembre l'équipe de Volley de Nekoma préparait depuis déjà quelques jours l'anniversaire de leurs capitaine. Kenma comme à son habitude restait calme bien qu'il avait hâte de fêter l'anniversaire de son amie d'enfance et à présent petit amis depuis un certain temps. Le jeune passeur s'étant creusé la tête pour offrir un cadeau digne de se nom à son amant,mais rien n'y faisait il n'avait trouvé que cette chaude écharpe qu'il portait depuis 1 semaine afin qu'elle s'imprègne de son odeur que Kuroo aimait tant.<p>

-Tetsuro,mon grand je t'ai fais du maquereau grillé au sel,lui informa sa mère en lui donnant son bento,bonne anniversaire mon chéri,lui sourit t'elle

-Merci man' t'est super sourit t'il

-Allez file,tu vas être en retard à ton entraînement et Kozume-kun va être de mauvais poil si tu arrives en retard chez lui

-Oui j'y vais !fit le noiraud en sortant prenant son sac de cour y ayant mis son bento. Le capitaine de chats se dirigeant alors chez son petit amis qui l'attendait devant chez lui avec son téléphone en main,un fin sourire naissant sur les lèvres de l'ébène qui s'approcha du jeune blond posant son pouce et son index sur le menton de son passeur relevant doucement sa tête vers lui.

-Bonjour toi,dit t'il en l'embrassant avec douceur

-Salut Kuroo…rougit fortement le plus petit,toujours surpris des agissements de son petit amis. Je t'ai même pas entendu arriver,ronchonna t'il

-Que veux tu ?sourit t'il comme il savait si bien le faire,je suis une panthère noir,je m'approche de ma proie silencieusement et j'attaque rapidement sans aucun bruit,dit t'il prenant d'assaut une fois de plus les lèvres de son passeur,ce dernier répondant à son baiser laissant faire son amant.

Tu es si mignon les joues rouges,je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour ne pas te sauter dessus tellement tu peux être craquant

-Kuroo…arrête de dire des choses embarrassante comme ça,c'est gênant,disait le petit blond en rougissant toujours

-Héhéhé,mais je dis seulement la vérité,fit t'il en lui tenant la main avec douceur. J'espère que tu es en forme aujourd'hui,dit t'il le regard plein de sous entendu,Kenma n'y faisant pas attention recevant un message de Shoyo,répondant en même temps à son petit amis

-Bien sur que je suis en forme

-Le petit t'envoie encore des messages pour t'informer de la progression de son équipe?demanda t'il en regardant par dessus l'épaule de son adonis

-Bien sur que oui,on es amis tu sais,j'ai hâte de rejouer contre Shoyo

-J'ai vu ça,mais c'est bien dommage qu'il ne soit pas dans notre équipe,soupira t'il

-Kuroo,je ne pourrais pas le suivre,je te l'ai expliqué,Shoyo à une soif d'apprendre immense et je ne pourrais pas répondre à sa demande,il est bien plus spontané que moi,tu l'as vu avec Bokuto

-Pas faux ria t'il,ils s'assemblent bien ces deux là,dit t'il en arrivant à Nekoma où l'entraînement du matin se passa bien,l'équipe souhaitant un bonne anniversaire à leur capitaine chacun ayant apportés un cadeau pour le noiraud

-Les gars merci,je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça,merci les mecs

-Pas de quoi capitaine !scandèrent l'équipe d'une même voix joyeusement

-Et toi Kenma tu as quelques chose pour moi ? demanda le jeune homme en regardant ce dernier qui cachait quelques chose derrière son dos

-Ouais,dit t'il en rougissant pendant que l'équipe sortait discrètement laissant les deux amants ensemble,cette dernière sachant que leurs capitaine et leurs passeur sortaient ensemble cela ne les dérangeant pas plus que cela. Cette situation ayant même un effet positif sur l'ensemble de l'équipe.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?demanda curieusement Tetsuro

-Regarde par toi-même,dit gêné le plus petit en lui tendant un paquet où était emballé soigneuement l'écharpe

Le capitaine des chats ouvrant son cadeau un doux sourire se faisant sur son visage

-Merci Kenma,mais pourquoi m'offrir ton écharpe ? tu voulais la mettre avant pour qu'elle ai ton odeur c'est ça?

-Ouais..rougit le concerné étant plus rouge que sa veste de club de volley

-T'est trop mignon tu sais,j'ai bien envie de te remercier,murmura t'il en l'embrassant passionnément le plaquant doucement contre le mur du vestiaire,dont il avait soigneusement fermer la porte à clef,afin d'être tranquille et être seulement tous les deux. Les mains chaude et sensuelles du noiraud caressant la peau douce et laiteuse de son passeur qui n'avait jamais était aussi rouge qu'aujourd'hui et bon dieu ! Kuroo l'excitait tellement quand il l'embrassait dans le cou,l'idiot…il savait parfaitement comment lui perdre pieds en un rien de temps. Le jeune blond sentant une douce chaleur monter dans son bas ventre sentant sa respiration se faire haletante. Kuroo se délectant de la vue de son petit ami les joues enflammées,sa main caressant avec envie et une extrême dextérité la magnifique bosse qui se trouvait devant lui,le jeune ébène se faisant un plaisir d'exciter Kozume jusqu'à se que ce dernier n'en puisse plus

-K…kuroo,murmurait t'il lorsqu'il sentit la main de son amant glisser dans son pantalon saisissant son membre en érection ayant au préalable défait celui-ci

-Hum oui c'est moi sourit t'il de façon perverse et terriblement excitante (nda:je vous laisse imaginer la scène x) )

-Qu'est ce que tu…hummm Kuroo gémit une fois de plus le jeune blond ne pouvant résister au lent et délicieux va et viens que lui donnait son petit amis ce que lui faisait son capitaine était tous simplement divin comment pouvait t'il résister à cela? s'était tous bonnement impossible pour lui.

Puis sentant alors les lèvres de sa panthère venant l'embrasser le faisant pousser un nouveau gémissement des plus excitant. Bon sang il n'y avait rien à faire,malgré les centaines de mini Kuroo qui s'agitait dans tous les sens dans l'esprit du passeur pour qu'il fonctionne correctement c'était peine perdu,le capitaine avait gagné et celui-ci s'en donnait à cœur joie faisant subir une torture des plus délicieuse et sensuelle à son petit amis suçotant son sexe tel une sucette et léchant sa verge tel une glace à son parfum favoris. Répétant plusieurs fois l'opération Tetsuro embrassait également sa base la mordillant légèrement Kenma plongeant ses fin doigts dans la chevelure noir de jais de son capitaine tout en prononçant son nom de tel façon que ce dernier cru presque exploser entendant gémir son petit ami de cette façon.

Kuroo prépara son petit ami longuement avec tendresse et de façon espiègle en accélérant parfois son rythme subitement pour mieux le ralentir en suite faisant ronchonner le passeur qui en demandait toujours plus en murmurant le nom de son capitaine aux cheveux d'ébène.

Le noiraud finissant de le préparer venant doucement en lui ayant déjà joué un long moment avec la partit la plus intime de son corps où il avait laissé quelques suçons marquant son territoire sur tout son corps. Venant en Kozume doucement s'étant protégé,il attendit quelques minutes avant de commencer de long va et viens en haletant en même temps que son magnifique lui gémissait toujours autant il ne savait plus où donner de la tête et il ne savait pas se qui était le plus merveilleux entre les divins coup de reins de son amant ou encore sa main qui s'activait avec vitesse sur son sexe gonflé de désir. Nos deux amants gémissant ensemble Kuroo ne mettant pas longtemps à trouver la prostate de son adonis,le faisant crier de plaisir encore et encore tout en accélérant son mouvement sur son sexe en érection qui n'allait pas tarder à se libé bien sur en taquin qu'il était Kuroo avait ralentit son rythme au plus grand mécontentement de son passeur qui ronchonnait à cette situation,c'était cruel de la part de son capitaine! comment pouvait t'il ralentit alors qu'il était si proche de la jouissance. Tetsuro était sans conteste le garçons le plus joueur qu'il avait connu bon dieu qu'il le faisait languir avec ses long va et viens. Le noiraud recommençant son manège accélérant d'ambler cédant à son propre plaisir,touchant à plusieurs reprise les portes du plaisir absolu de son amant. Kozume finissant par crier son plaisir comme jamais en même temps que sa panthère noir qui se libérait dans un long gémissement des plus sexy

-Bonne anniversaire Kuroo,murmura le plus petit en haletant un doux sourire se faisant sur son visage en regardant son amant.

-Merci Kenma sourit tendrement ce dernier

Décidément pour Tetsuro il n'y avait pas meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire que cela.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ** j'espère que l'os vous à plut je l'ai fais rapidement en un temps limité je suis désolée xD mais j'espère qu'il vous plait quand même *w* dites moi tous ça dans les Review ça fait plaisir merciiiiiiiiii votre fidèle et timbrée Crazy Av x) <strong>


End file.
